The lost but found love Pewdiepie x reader x many pewdiepie people
by StoryMaker21
Summary: You fell and hit your head when you were climbing with your friends. In another part of the world a swedish man got hit in the head by a blow to the head by a frying pan from an angered ex. What happens when two people are put in a concussion and are put in one's horrifying imagination?
1. The beggining

Hey, Fanfictioners! StoryMaker here ready to make you guys a story for all you Pewdiepie lovers out there. I have to say, I will most definetly not be proud of pairing you with Pewdiepie. I really only like shipping fictional people, but whatever. I should really start writing so bye!


	2. The two concussions

Your P.O.V

"Come on, y/n!" Your best friend, Ethan, yelled down to you from the top of a quite tall cliff. The rocky mountain side had small rocks sticking out in various places that made it just possible for your two friends to make it to the top. You were frightened about the thought of relying your life on these rocks that could break under your weight. You reached your first hand out to grab onto the first rock at head level and with out looking, you moved your right foot onto a small dent in the rock wall.

You pulled yourself up so your left arm was pressing againt the upper half of your arm and stretched your left arm to grab onto a high up rock. You squeezed your eyes tightly shut and winced at the pain of your arm muscles being stretched past thier point.

"Good job! You can do it!" you heard your friends yell down words of encouragement down to you. You repeated the process until the yells were almost right on top of your head. That was when you heard the crack. You knew instantly that it was the dirt you were holding onto splitting up and you were falling back towards hard ground with some grass planted about.

"y/n!" You felt cold air brush your hand as Ethan tried to despertlly grab for your hand to pull you to safety. Your other friend, Rose stood there panic stricken.

"Help!" You screamed as you fell even further in increasing speed. Snapping into action, Rose ran forward and stretched her arm as her fingers just barely brushed past yours. Tears quickly streamed up your cheek and into the air as you were free falling towards dirt. 'Please let me survive this,' you thought to yourself, "God, please!" You screamed out loud as your body made impact with the ground.

PEWDIEPIES P.O.V

"M- Marzia! Please, just- just calm down!" I yelled as I tried to further calm down the angered woman armed with kitchen utensils.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?" Marzia screamed as she walked slowly towards me with her right hand slowly raising the frying pan up into the air. I backed up even more until I was standing in the dining room. I failed to back up further as I ran into a wall. The door was a few feet away, but if I tried to get there, I would still be hit.

"Marzia! What will you get out of hitting me with a pancake maker?" I argued.

"Now is no time for your stupid jokes! You love Youtube WAY more then you love me! I'm so sick of it! I hate video games and it dosent help that I cant be myself when your taking videos!" She screamed at me. It wasent true that I loved Youtube way more then I loved here, but I was in the heat of the moment.

"You know what? Maybe I do love the internet more then you! In fact, I DO love Youtube more!" I screamed back at her. "Ah!" Marzia screamed as she raised the frying pan up and down on my head. I blacked out.

MARZIA P.O.V.

I huffed out alot of hot air as I stared down at the swedish man. "Ok, Felix. Stop pretending. I'm sorry OK?" I told him. He didnt respond. "Felix?" I questioned the empty air. I had just knocked out my ex! 'MARZIA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS NOT YOU!' I screamed at myself. I picked Felix up as carefully as I could and with much effort, got him on the bed and tucked under the covers with breathing room. I knew I had knocked him out badly. I will just have to take care of him until he wakes up. And then I could tell him everything. Everything I have tucked away since we started dating.


End file.
